


It's Too Late

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [35]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Maybe in the next life, I will be the one to make the move and never let you go. Just not in this life.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Song Inspired [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 7





	It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yoohyeon -안 된다는 게 아냐 이젠 너무 늦었단 말야

I wish I could say that I love you too. I wish I could hold your hand and be with you too. But it’s all too late. We are too late.

If I could turn back time, I wonder if we could be together if I wasn’t such a coward. I regret not being the one to tell you that I love you because I know that you wouldn’t be the one to make a move. You are just as coward like me. 

Bora, you tell me that we can’t work anyway but you are wrong. It’s not that we can’t, but everything is too late now. I used to love you, I do. Every time I looked at you, my heart fluttered. I wanted you to come closer to me, but you turned away every time you are almost close enough. 

I loved you, I Kim Yoohyeon, loved you, Kim Bora. But now everything is too late. Because, now my heart belongs to someone else, someone else that is not you.

It is not that we cannot work, but everything is too late because we are a coward. If only I am brave enough to make a move, maybe this someone besides me could have been you. 

********

_ “Yoohyeon… I love you.”  _

_ “Why now…?” _

_ “It’s too late, is it?” _

__

__

I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t. I don’t know what to say.

I want to say I love you too, but then I could be lying if I say so, because now my heart belongs to someone else that is not you. But on the other side, I don’t want to hurt you because seeing you hurt is hurting me too.

_ “I am sorry, but now someone that is not you is beside me.”  _

Was all I say before I turn around and leave you alone. I could see the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes. But I choose to ignore it and leave.

We live under the same sky, but we are living different lives. Now we are just two people that used to be in love. But too late to convey our feeling to each other because we are coward after all. 

I wonder if I could muster up the courage and tell you I love you, maybe you will be the one that is by my side now. 

It’s not that it can’t work, but we don’t have enough courage to make it work, that everything became too late. But maybe in the next life, I could be brave enough to hold onto you and tell you that I love you. Maybe in the next life, I will be the one to make the move and never let you go. Just not in this life. 


End file.
